


guardians of each other

by Rayne



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, the frost siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayne/pseuds/Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a world far from here, parallel to it, where Jack wasn't the only one to die. No, his sister fell through the ice as well, and they soon reemerged as something completely new. Something not entirely human. They became Jack and Emma Frost, the siblings who were told to have brought winter throughout the world. Rather than the loneliness that the Jack you know faced, they had each other, though that was only a bit of comfort in a world of near complete solitude.<br/>How did that play out, you may be wondering? You're about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guardians of each other

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece based off of my interpretation of all of the drawings of Jack and Emma Frost that have been rolling around lately. Hopefully, it won't disappoint.  
> Thank you for reading!

Three hundred years with a single boy to call a friend, and that boy will begin to grow on you. As was the case with Jack and Emma Frost. They had emerged from the same pond all those years before without the slightest idea of why, and no amount of pondering together could change that. They did, however, decide that they were meant to be together, and as such were a team. After all, it wasn’t every day that you met someone who could do what you did, and had the same problems! Not to mention that you were the only two who could see each other. That made staying together a bit of a necessity.

Though Jack could be a bit obnoxious at times, Emma had grown to love him all the same. He was like a brother to her, and she knew he saw her in the same light, though nothing of the sort could have been possible. They were simply the Frosts, nothing more, and that was all that they had ever been. It was a nice thought to harbor, though.

After all that they had been through, all of those harsh years alone, it was only natural that they would have grown rather protective of each other. Jack had readily taken on the role of an older brother, always ready to defend her, but Emma was never quite content to fully depend on him. She was, after all, her own being, and she was every bit as strong as he was! Just because she couldn’t control her own talents as well as he didn’t mean that she was useless! In all honestly, she would have much preferred to take care of them both by herself.

But, of course, that was not at all realistic. They took care of each other, and that was all there was to it. Jack and Emma Frost, siblings of a sort, guardians of each other.


End file.
